Hope it will be happy end
by saltwitch
Summary: Kepergian Lee donghae membuat Lyn merasakan kehampaan dalam hidupnya. Namun kesetiaannya mampu mengalahkan rasa hampa dan rasa sakit karena rindu yang menggerogotinya.


Title : Hope it will be happy end

Author : squid1107

Cast : Choi Lyn

Lee Donghae

others..

Genre : Rated M

Length : oneshoot

"_Aku berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan ponselku. Barangkali ada sebuah kabar darinya. Aku harap begitu.."_

Donghae Pov.

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar apa yang mereka katakan. Hahaa…"

"Kau memang tampan Lee Donghae.."

Aku memperhatikan pantulan bayanganku didepan cermin sambil mengagumi wajahku. Hahaa tidak salahkan ? serta merapihkan dasih dan pakaian sekolahku.

Akhirnya selesai. Okey ayo berangkat.

.

.

Author Pov.

.

.

.

Namja bernama Lee Donghae atau yang sering dipanggil donghae itu menyusuri jalanan kota dengan menggunakan mobil Lamborgini nya. Glamour ? Yah begitulah kehidupan seorang putra satu-satunya dari pasangan suami istri pemilik MM group yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar no. 3 di Korea selatan.

Karna kekayaannya dan ditambah lagi wajahnya yang tampan dan selalu terlihat _cool_. Tidak heran banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Namun donghae bukanlah seorang _'Player'_ Ia sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang sangat ia cintai yeoja itu adalah Choi Lyn. Seorang yeoja baik hati dan mempunyai otak cerdas. Namun bukan karna alasan itu Donghae jatuh cinta pada Lyn. Yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta adalah suaranya dan saat Lyn bermain piano,tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu diacara pensi sekolah mereka.

Donghae dan Lyn sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama, 1 tahun 7 bulan. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat bukan ?

.

.

Choi Lyn Pov.

.

.

.

"Aish.. Menyebalkan !"

Lee Donghae kau selalu saja terlambat. Kalau tau begini aku lebih baik berangkat dengan supir saja. Tsk.

Aku berdecak kesal karna ulah namja chingu-ku sendiri. Aku sungguh benci menunggu.

*5 menit kemudian*

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku hampir saja frustasi. Mati kau kali ini donghae !"

Mobil sport biru kini berhenti dihadapanku. Aku membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk tepat disamping namja tampan yang sangat menjengkelkan !

"Kau lama sekali. Aku benci menunggu kau tau?!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku karna kesal atas ulah namjaku ini.

"Heheheee Mianhae chagi-ya. Kau taukan alasan ku terlambat eoh ?" Ia mengeluarkan gummy smilenya. Aish sungguh aku selalu terpesona saat ia seperti itu.

"Eum, aku sudah tau. Yasudahlah lupakan saja"

Entahlah sekesal-kesalnya aku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan Namja _cool_ seperti dirinya

"Kau semakin cantik chagi"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Donghae.

"aahh aku iri melihat mereka.."

"Mereka selalu terlihat romatis"

Kata-kata itu sering aku dengar saat aku dan donghae oppa sedang jalan berdua kekantin atau hanya sekedar duduk berdua ditaman sekolah. Kadang aku merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka, namun donghae oppa selalu berhasil mengalihkan duniaku.

"Oppa.." Lyn memanggil namjanya sambil bersandar dipundak donghae.

"Ne ?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Lee Donghae."

Terdengar tawa keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Yaaa ! Waeyo ? kau tak suka aku bilang aku mencintaimu huh ? Ish menyebalkan !" Seketika Lyn melepaskan sandarannya pada bahu donghae dan menggerutu saking kesalnya. Entahla, hari ini ia sangat ingin mengatakan "Saranghae.." pada donghae. Hatinya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

"Hahaaa… Mian. Kau manis sekali hari ini. Terhitung dengan yang tadi kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu lebih dari 10 kali. Aigoo sebenarnya ada apa denganmu eoh ?" Ucap donghae sambil mengelus sayang yeojanya.

"Molla.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya selagi aku bisa mengatakannya."

"Aish, kau ini. Kau tau ? Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Choi Lyn. Jeongmal saranghae chagi.."

Dan..

Chu~ Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya menempel, entah siapa yang mulai mereka sekarang sudah saling melumat dan bermain lidah. Ciuman yang cukup panas.

"eunghh"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Lyn. Karna saat ini donghae sedang mengecup leher Lyn dan membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Seakan menekankan bahwa "Kau hanya milikku Lyn-ah"

Donghae Pov.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kedalam rumah setelah memarkirkan mobil sport kesayanganku dibagasi rumahku. Senyum terukir indah dibibirku saat ini, hidupku sungguh sangat indah setelah aku mengenal yeojaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Lyn.

"Aku pulang…" Aku berseru ria setelah menginjakkan kakiku didalam rumah.

"Aah kau sudah pulang. Baguslah. Cepat mandi lalu makan malam bersama eoh ?" Eomma tersenyum padaku

"Arraseo eomma" Aku memberikan hormat layaknya polisi padanya. Hahaa. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku diriku. Aku menyayangimu eomma…

#

"Woaah semuanya makanan kesukaanku. Ini semua pasti enak, aku tidak sabar menerkamnya. Hehee" Aku langsung menempelkan pantatku dikursi meja makan. Tidak sabar untuk melahap semuanya. Hehee

"Aishh kau ini. Menerkam katamu ? haish sudah seperti apa saja kau ini."

Tanpa mempedulikan eomma yang mengoceh aku langsung menyerobot makanan yang sudah menggoda imanku sejak tadi. Tapi.. eomma memukul tanganku

"eiits.. bersabarlah. Tunggu appamu dulu"

"Haissh ! arra arra.." Aku hanya bisa memanyukan bibirku sambil menunggu kedatangan appa di ruang makan ini.

#Beberapa menit kemudian

"Aaah akhirnya appa datang juga. Sekarang aku sudah boleh makan kan eomma ?" aku merengek pada eommaku. Seperti anak kecil (_)

"Ne. kau tidak sabaran sekali Hae-ya"

"Hehee aku lapar eomma" Aku melahap makananku dengan semangat.

"Hae-ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya appa padaku

"Lancar seperti biasanya appa. Waeyo ?"

"eum.. baguslah. Hae-ya kau taukan kau adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan appa ?" Kali ini nada bicara appa terdengar serius.

"Ne aku tau. Lalu kenapa ?" Aku sedikit curiga dengan kata-kata appa.

"Kau harus pandai berbisnis dan kau juga harus mempelajari semua hal mengenai bisnis. Maka dari itu kau harus pindah ke sekolah bisnis di Amerika agar kau bisa mengetahui persis dunia bisnis"

Uhukk…uhukk… Aku tersedak mendengar penjelasan appa barusan. Pindah sekolah ke Amerika ?! Itu artinya meninggalkan korea. Meninggalkan korea berarti aku akan terpisah dari kekasihku. Yaaak ! Andwaaeee !

"Mwonde ? Appa tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Aku tidak mau pindah ke Amerika. Bukankan dikoreaun banyak sekolah yang focus pada bisnis ? Tidak perlu ke Amerika appa !"

"Tentu dikorea ada. Tapi appa mau yang terbaik untukmu. Makanya kau harus pindah ke Amerika besok. Appa sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak bisa membantah. Keputusan appa sudah bulat."

Mwo ?! Besok ? Aishh

"Appaa… Aku tidak mau. Aish.. eomma…" Aku merajuk pada eomma berharap mendapat pembelaan dari eommaku itu.

"Turuti saja apa kata appamu Hae-ya. Jika appamu sudah member keputusn maka tidak ada yang bisa membantah kau tau itukan ? dan kau tidak mau hal yang tidak kau inginkan terjadi bukan ? sudahlah turuti saja eoh."

"Aishh ! eomma dan appa sama saja. Tidak mengerti perasaanku ! Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul. Andwae Appa. Jebaal" mohonku pada appa

"Kenapa tidak ?! Apa karna yeoja bernama Lyn itu kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan appa ? Betul begitu ?!" Appa mulai mengeraskan volume suaranya, Tersirat kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada nada suaranya. Tapi tunggu, Kenapa appa bisa tau mengenai Lyn ?

"Dari mana appa tahu mengenai Lyn ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu appa tahu dari mana. Tapi yang jelas yeoja itu membuat kau berani untuk menolak keinginan appa. Sudah cukup dulu Alm. Kakakmu mengecewakan ayah. Dan kau lihat ? Dia berakhir tragis karna durhaka pada appa. Tentu kau masih ingat hal itu Hae ! Akkh !"

Appa memegang dadanya kuat dimukanya terlihat kesakitan yang teramat.

"Appa ! gwenchanna ?" Aku takut hal yang dulu terjadi akan terulang kembali. Serangan jantung. Andwae ! aku tidak mau membuat appa kembali masuk kedalam ruangan putih berbau menyengat itu lagi.

"Aishh.. Arra. Arraseo ! Aku mau ke Amerika besok. Tapi appa tidak boleh sakit lagi eoh ? Aku rela meninggalkan Lyn untuk sementara untuk appa. Dan jebal jangan berbicara apapun lagi mengenai hyuk hyung. Tentu saja aku tidak akan seperti dia appa. Yaksoke"

Aku pergi meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku setelah pembicaraan tadi. Amerika ? Haah sungguh aku tidak mau meninggalkan seoul ! aku tidak mau meninggalkan Lyn ! Shirreo ! Tapi jika aku tidak menuruti keinginan appa maka akan terjadi suatu hal yang tentu saja aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau membuat appa masuk kembali kedalam rumah sakit karna serangan jantung seperti dulu jika perkataannya tidak dituruti. Aku sangat menyayangi appa walau bagaimanapun.

Donghae Bedroom

_To : My Lovely Lyn_

"_Apa kau sudah tidur ? jika kau sudah tidur tak apa, tidur yang nyenyak eoh ! Aku hanya ingin bilang aku sangat mencintaimu Lyn ! Teramat sangat mencintaimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemui untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok, Tapi percayalah aku akan kembali padamu. Kembali memelukmu saat waktu itu tiba. Saranghae Lyn.. I Hope it will be happy end darling."_

Lyn mungkin sudah tidur saat ini karna memang sekarang jam 23:00.

Tes.. Tes.. tidak terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja setelah mengirim pesan itu pada Lyn. Terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang kucintai, aku..aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Bagiku dia seperti oksigen. Teramat berharga untukku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Lyn, tapi aku juga tidak mau membuat appa kecewa padaku. Aku terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tunggu aku Lyn aku akan kembali lagi kepelukanmu nanti. Bersabarlah. Aku mencintaimu..

Author pov.

"Kau keterlaluan yeobo. Kenapa kau berpura-pura seperti itu tadi."

"Kkk~ kalau tidak seperti itu dia tidak akan mau pergi ke Amerika. Kau tau sendiri sifatnya."

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika ia mengetahui hal ini nanti"

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Tn. Lee. Ternyata dia hanya berpura-pura sakit tadi agar Donghae menuruti apa yang dia katakana. Licik memang tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar Donghae mau menuruti apa yang dia mau. Dan mengenai Lyn Tn. Lee tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan putranya. Ia tidak melarang sama sekali hubungan Donghae dengan Lyn hanya saja untuk saat ini Tn. Lee tidak mau anaknya teracuni oleh cinta terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau hal yang dialami Eunhyuk-Kakak Donghae- terjadi pula pada donghae.

Eunhyuk melakukan bunuh diri waktu itu. Ia terlalu stress melihat Tn. Lee terbaring diranjang rumah sakit hanya karna dirinya yang lebih memilih Sora. Ditambah lagi Sora ternyata seorang wanita yang tidak lebih jalang dari pelacur. Ia hanya memanfaatkan harta Eunhyuk untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Miris.

Lyn Pov.

"Euumh.."

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku merenggangkan otot-ototku lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku yang sedikit berair khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jam berapa ini ? Hoaaam" Aku melihat jam yang bertengger indah di meja dekat kasurku. Jam 06:30

Aku mengambil Ponselku hendak mengirim pesan pada namja chinguku Lee Donghae tentu saja. Ada satu pesan masuk. Hmm.. apa mungkin Donghae ? Semoga saja begitu hari ini kan hari anniversary kita yang ke 1 tahun 8 bulan. Hehee aku tidak sabar melihat pesan darinya, kata-kata romantic yang selalu dia katakan padaku jika hari jadi kita.

_From : My fishy Hae_

"_Apa kau sudah tidur ? jika kau sudah tidur tak apa, tidur yang nyenyak eoh ! Aku hanya ingin bilang aku sangat mencintaimu Lyn ! Teramat sangat mencintaimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemui untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok, Tapi percayalah aku akan kembali padamu. Kembali memelukmu saat waktu itu tiba. Saranghae Lyn.. I Hope it will be happy end darling."_

Mataku memanas, hatiku mencelos pedih membaca bait per bait kata darinya. Apa ini ? Amerika ? Ck. Apa dia bercanda ? Ini sungguh tidak lucu ! Air mataku sudah mengalir. Mana mungkin dia pergi tanpa bertemu terlebih dulu denganku. Kenapa mendadak ? Ini..ini.. tidak mungkin. Aku pasti bermimpi, aku menepuk pipiku sendiri agar terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi, ini bukan mimpi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku beranjak berlari meninggalkan kamarku lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja ruang tengah. Aku harus bertemu dengan Donghae saat ini juga. Aku bergegas menyalakan mobilku lalu pergi menuju rumah donghae.

"Chagi kau mau kemana sepagi ini eoh ? Gunakan supir kalau mau kemana mana."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata eommaku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir saat ini. Otakku saat ini hanya tertuju pada Donghae. Hanya Donghae.

Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanku saat ini yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan leher V , Hot Pants dan sandal jepit biru. Yang penting saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Kenapa harus Amerika ?"

Aku menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah Donghae. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua bola mataku. Syukurlah jalanan seoul saat ini belum ramai.

Setelah sampai dirumah Donghae aku langsung menekan bel dengan tidak sabar. Tidak sabar melihat seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rumah megah ini. Setelah pintu terbuka yang keluar adalah pembantu terlihat dari pakaiannya.

"Ny. Mencari siapa ?" Tanyanya sopan

"Lee Donghae. Dia..Dia masih disinikan ? Cepat panggilkan dia. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Ake bertanya tidak sabar pada pembantu itu.

"Ohh Jeosonghamnida. Tn. Muda sudah pergi kebandara tadi sekitar pukul 06:00. Pesawatnya mungkin akan berangkat sebentar lagi, Jika-"

Aku sudah pergi meninggalkan pembantu itu tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Donghae, kenapa kau tega padaku. Aku menancap gas mobilku menuju bandara. Semoga belum terlambat. Aku mohon ya Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Bandara

Aku berlari membelah keramaian bandara saat ini.

"Penerbangan ke Amerika apa sudah Landing ?" Aku bertanya secepat mungkin. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini.

"5 menit lagi pesawat akan landing"

Aku berlari menuju tempat penerbangan ke Amerika.

"Kumohon jangan pergi..Hiks..Hiks.."

Itu dia.. Dia sudah masuk ke lorong pemberangkatan. Anni Anni ! Tunggu !

"LEE DONGHAE !" Aku berteriak histeris saat dia sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat dari penglihatanku. Aku meronta didepan gerbang penerbangan.

"Maaf Nona kau tidak boleh pergi kesana tanpa ada tiket"

"DONGHAE ! LEE DONGHAE ! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI BEGITU SAJA ! Hiks..Hiks…"

Tubuhku ambruk, aku tidak punya kekutan lagi saat ini. Ini sangat sakit. Donghae kenapa kau pergi tanpa menjelaskan alasanmu padaku terlebih dahulu ? Kau jahat ! Hiks..Hiks…

#2 days later

"Chagi-ya.. Jangan seperti terus. Kau bisa sakit. Ayolah makan sedikit saja yah ..?"

"Ayo buka mulutmu"

Aku hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa menggubris perkataan eomma yang menyuruhku makan. Biarkan saja aku sakit agar aku bisa menghilangkan sakit yang teramat sesak didadaku. Kurasa akan jauh lebih baik jika aku sakit.

"Donghae.." Aku menyebut namanya lirih. Aku merindukanmu

"Aishh sudahlah Lyn-ah. Relakan dia pergi toh dia bilang hanya untuk sementara kan ?. Eomma rasa donghae pasti punya alasan kenapa dia pergi ke Amerika. Jadi nanti dia pasti akan kembali lagi kesini. Kau tidak mau kan dia berpaling darimu karna melihat keadaanmu saat ini. Lingkaran hitam dimata, Rambut yang berantakan dan badan yang seperti ini. Dia pasti tidak mau melihatmu lagi jika kau seperti ini"

Aku menatap eomma intens. Yang dikatakan eomma ada benarnya juga. Tidak mungkin donghae pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Lagi pula ia juga berjanji akan kembali lagi nanti.

"Jadi ayo makan. Dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasanya jangan mengurung diri terus dikamarmu ini"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendalaku. Pagi-pagiku terasa berbeda setelah seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi darinya, Tidak ada lagi rasa kesal karna menunggunya menjemputku, Tidak ada lagi perdebatan kecil jika dia terlambat menjemputku, Tidak ada lagi senyum darinya, Semuanya berubah. Tapi dihatiku akan terus ada namja bernama Lee Donghae. Dia akan selalu menjadi namja chinguku sampai kapanpun. Bukankah dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sampai ia kembali secara tidak langsung ?. Jadi aku akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali nanti.

Aku tersenyum melihat bingkai foto yang selalu ada dimeja kecil dekat kasurku. Disitu tergambar jelas diriku bersama Donghae.

"Selamat pagi My Fishy. Kau baik-baikan di sana ? Aku merindukanmu" Aku memejamkan mataku berharap kata-kataku bisa terdengar olehnya.

.

.

"Anyeong eomma" Aku menyapa eommaku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi karna Donghae. Karna Donghae tidak akan suka jika aku menangis.

"Anyeong Lyn-ah. Eomma senang kau sudah ceria kembali seperti anak eomma yang dulu"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi eomma. Aku duduk dan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Aku pasti sudah tertinggal banyak pelajaran karna membolos selama satu minggu. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri saat itu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku beranjak pergi kesekolah

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu. Anyeong.."

Arin High School

Aku membuka pintu mobilku lalu menginjakkan kakiku dihalaman sekolah yang sudah 1 minggu tidak aku datangi. Aku menghirup udara disekitarku dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mataku. Aku membuka mataku lalu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sekolah ini.

Banyak mata yang memperhatikanku saat aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Tatapan tatapan penuh tanya terlihat dari mata mereka. Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Lyn-ah !" Suara nyaring itu. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Hyeri. Sahabat karibku sejak aku kelas satu SMA.

"Hei ! kau kemana saja selama seminggu hah ? Aku mau kerumahmu saja dilarang oleh eommamu, katanya kau tidak mau diganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya ? apa ada masalah ? Ayo cerita padaku. Ah iya, apa kau sudah tahu berita tentang namja chingu mu ? Dia pindah sekolah entah kemana. Tidak ada yang tahu hal itu. Eum.. Apa karna donghae pindah kau jadi tidak masuk selama satu minggu ? Yaak ! Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Haishh kau ini. Selalu seperti itu. Hahaa tidak pernah berubah. Sudah jelas-jelas kau tahu penyebabnya kenapa bertanya lagi padaku eoh ? Kkk~" Sahabatku yang satu ini memang kalo ngomong tidak ada titik koma.

"Huh. Aku kan ingin mendengar langsung darimu" Hyeri mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kkk~ . Aku butuh waktu sendiri dan menyesuaikan diri. Makanya aku tidak masuk selama satu minggu. Itu aja ko. Dan.. Jebal Hyeri-ya untuk saat ini jangan ungkit mengenai Donghae dulu. Aku belum terbiasa hidup tanpanya" Aku tersenyum padanya mengingat satu minggu yang lalu aku seperti mayat hidup.

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Baiklah aku tidak akan membahas itu lagi. Kajja kita kekelas" Ia menggenggam tanganku erat seolah memberi kekuatan padaku. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

Donghae Pov.

Kriiing….!

"Okay. Time is out. See you next time. Have a nice day"

Aku memasukkan note beserta laptop ku kedalam tas seusai pelajaran mengenai pengelolaan saham tadi. Rasanya melelahkan tapi aku mulai menyukai dunia bisnis.

Aku melenggang keluar dari kelas hendak pulang kerumah. Tentu saja rumahku yang di Amerika. Selama 4 bulan disini aku punya banyak teman baru. Ada beberapa juga yang berasal dari korea selatan. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Nilaiku juga selalu bagus dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tepat hari ini adalah hari jadiku yang ke 2 tahun bersama Lyn. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun melupakan Lyn. Ingin rasanya aku mengirim pesan atau sekedar kabar padanya. Tapi dari awal aku sudah berjanji pada appa untuk tidak menghubunginya atau berhubungan dengan yeoja manapun selama aku di Amerika. Janji seorang lelaki harus ditepati.

"Happy 2 years anniversary Lyn. Saranghae.." Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengingat senyumnya, tawanya, dan semua hal yang selalu aku ingat hingga detik ini dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sedikit saja tentangnya.

"Aku harap kau masih mengingatku. Mengingat hari ini. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan kembali Lyn. Tunggu aku"

Lyn Pov.

"Woaah kau baik sekali hari ini. Sering-seringlah kau mentraktirku seperti ini. Hehee.."

Aku tersenyum mendengar candaan dari Hyeri. Dia selalu bisa membuatku kuat menghadapi semuanya.

"Hahaa arraseo. Aku akan terus mentraktirmu. Asalkan kau siapkan saja uang dan berikan padaku hyeri-ya. Kkk~"

"Aishh itu bukan traktir namanya. Huh" Hyeri mempoutkan bibirnya seperti biasa. Lalu memakan makanan yang tersedia dimeja restaurant ini.

Restaurant H&amp;G. Restaurant yang banyak mengukir kenangan saat aku bersamanya. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaanku bersamanya dulu. Hari ini tepat hari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah lupa akan hari jadi kita. Tidak pernah lupa semua kenanganku bersamanya. Aku selalu ketempat dimana dulu aku selalu datang bersamanya saat hari jadi kami. Terkadang ditemani oleh Hyeri atau sendiri dan mengingat semua rekaman yang terjadi di masing-masing tempat tersebut.

Pikiranku melayang memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ? apa dia masih mengingatku ? apa dia merindukanku ? Apa dia mengingat hari ini ? Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh dari kedua mataku. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara sekitar lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum. Begitulah caraku meredakan rasa rindu padanya agar aku tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun air mata. Aku akan menghirup dalam dalam udara sekitar lalu menghembuskannya dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Sudah 4 bulan aku hidup tanpa Donghae disisiku. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

#3 Years Later.

Hari ini tanggal 15 october. Hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 22 tahun. Tentu saja Lee Donghae, Namja chingu ku. Harapanku tidak banyak. Aku hanya berdoa dia selalu baik-baik saja disana dan cepatlah kembali, setidaknya beri aku kabar walau hanya sekedar pesan singkat. 3 tahun 4 bulan berlalu hatiku tidak pernah berpaling darinya sedikitpun. Aku masih percaya dia pasti akan kembali kesini suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang ini aku kuliah di Kirin art university. Mengambil jurusan seni peran. Ah aku juga sekarang sudah menjadi seorang model. Yaah walaupun belum mencapai ranah international. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa mencapai cita-citaku menjadi seorang model.

"Lyn-ah ! Kau sudah makan belum ?" Ah namja ini mengagetkanku saja.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku jongin babo ! ish kebiasaan tau !"

"Hehee mianhae. Kau sudah makan belum ?"

"Belum"

"Ayo kita makan. Kau mau apa ? akan aku pesankan"

"Seperti biasa. Kau kan tau"

"Yaak ! apa kau tidak melihatku Jongchi ? kenapa yang kau tawarkan makan hanya Lyn. Pesankan aku juga. Seperti biasa oke." Hyeri bersuara karna memang dia lapar.

"Ooh ternyata ada Hyebo disini. Mian aku tidak melihatmu habisnya mukamu itu abstrak kau tau itu. Bhahahaa" Jongin tertawa puas melihat wajah hyeri merah menahan emosi.

"Yaaaak !" Tangan mulus hyeri mendarat tepat dikepala jongin

"Aish sakit Hyebo ! Haish jinja ! Oke. Tunggu eoh"

Ah iyh Jongin adalah teman kuliahku. Aku dekat dengannya begitu saja semenjak ujian masuk kuliah dulu. Dan asalkan kalian tahu, Jongin dan Hyeri tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Selalu saja ribut hanya hal kecil. Itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku Kkk~ mereka punya sebutan sendiri untuk masing-masing "Jongchi" itu sebutan hyeri untuk jongin yang berarti Jongin Michi. Sedangkan jongin menyebut hyeri dengan sebutan "Hyebo" yang berarti Hyeri Babo. Mereka adalah orang yang bisa mengalihkan duniaku sementara dari Donghae.

"Happy Birthday Donghae."

Hampir semua temanku hadir di pesta hari ulang tahunku yang ke 22. Semua member ucapan selamat padaku. Aku bahagia tentu saja. Tapi akan jauh lebih menyenangkan bila ada Lyn disini. Disampingku, bersamaku. Aku ingin segera pulang ke korea hanya saja ini belum saatnya aku kembali. Tinggal beberapa tahun lagi. Kuharap kau masih setia menungguku Lyn. Kumohon bersabarlah.

"Saengil chukkae donghae-ya." Yeoja itu baru datang

"Ne gomawo minry-ya"

"Kau akan semakin tua Hae. Hahaa"

"Hahaa yaah begitulah. Tapi tenang saja kadar ketampananku tidak akan pernah hilang bahkan akan bertambah kau tau ? Hahaa" Ujarku dengan sedikit ada nada bercanda disana.

"Haissh kau ini narsis sekali" Ia mencubit tanganku.

Minry adalah Teman karibku di Amerika. Karna memang dia berasal dari Korea selatan juga jadi aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Hae-ya"

"Ne ?"

"Apa kau masih memikirkan yeoja masa sma mu itu ?"

"Apa maksudmu 'masa sma' ? Dia bukan hanya masa sma. Tapi dia adalah yeojaku sampai kapanpun !" Aku emosi mendengar ia mengatakan Lyn adalah 'masa sma' cih. Lyn adalah yeojaku sampai detik ini dan akan terus menjadi yeojaku sampai maut memisahkan nanti.

"Aigoo. Kau salah paham Hae-ya. Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Dan jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu padaku"

Lyn pov.

_From : Jongin_

"_Lyn-ah kau besok ada acara ?"_

_To : Jongin_

"_Anni. Wae ?"_

_From : Jongin_

"_Mau jalan bersamaku ? ke taman bermain. Eothae ?"_

_To : Jongin_

"_eum arra. Hyeri nan eothae ?"_

_From : Jongin_

"_Haish diakan sedang sibuk dengan proyek kuliahnya. Jadi gimana ? mau ngga ?"_

_To : Jongin_

"_Aah aku lupa. Hehee. Baiklah ayo. Nanti kamu jemput aku jam 11 siang"_

_From : Jongin_

"_Arraseo. Besok akan aku jemput"_

Tumben sekali jongin mengajaku keluar hanya berdua. Yasudahlah tak usah ambil pusing toh besok aku juga tidak ada kegiatan. Akan sangat membosankan bila dirumah saja. Sedamgkan Hyeri sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ini bukan berarti kencan kan ? Jadi Donghae tidak akan marah padaku. Hahaa kau bodoh Lyn. Mana mungkin donghae tahu akan hal ini. Aku tertawa miris mengingat dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku. Menyedihkan.

Jongin Pov.

"Yeaah kau selalu tampan."

Aku merapihkan pakaianku didepan cermin. Aku ternyata tampan. Hahaa semoga semua berjalan dengan baik.

"Baiklah jongin kau pasti bisa" Aku memberi semangat untukku sendiri didepan cermin.

Aku menancapkan gas mobilku menuju rumah Lyn. Tidak sabar untuk melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku menyukai senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya yang indah saat bernyanyi, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya entah sejak kapan. Aku tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba pikiranku tertuju pada Lyn saat aku sedang sendiri dirumah ataupun saat aku tertidur. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini semakin parah, hamper setiap saat fikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju padanya saat aku jauh dengannya. Aku merasakan rasa yang mendesak hatiku untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat hanya untuk bertanya "Kau sedang apa ?" atau "Apa kau sudah makan ?" dan masih banyak yang lainnya lagi. Perasaan yang menuntutku untuk selalu bersamanya dan mengetahui keberadaannya kapanpun. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengerti dari semua keanehan yang aku alami, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Lyn. Mencintainya sejak aku merasakan perasaan menuntut itu 7 bulan yang lalu.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku tepat didepan rumah Lyn. Aku beranjak turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah Lyn.

Ting tong… Ting tong…

"Tunggu sebentar" Terdengar suara wanita yang aku perkirakan berumur 40-an. Aku tersenyum menunggu kedatangan Lyn.

Ternyata yang keluar seorang ahjumma. Biar kutebak, Ahjumma ini adalah ibu dari Lyn. Mereka sangat mirip. Matanya menatapku intens dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu ia tersenyum. Apa maksud dari senyuman itu ? aku tidak mengerti

"Nuguseyo ?" Ia bertanya dengan ramah sambil membawaku masuk kedalam rumah Lyn.

"Naneun Jongin imnida" Aku membalas senyumannya dan member hormat setelah mengenalkan diriku padanya

"aah.. apa kau teman Lyn ?"

"Ne..ahjumma"

"aah geurae. Sebentar ahjumma panggilkan dulu Lyn. Kau duduk saja dulu eoh." Ahjumma menyuruhku untuk duduk menunggu Lyn. Haah tanpa ahjumma suruhpun aku akan menunggu Lyn.

Kamar Lyn

Lyn pov.

Ckleek..

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku refleks melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Ohh eomma. Waeyo eomma ?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil mengambil tasku lalu menyampirkannya dilenganku.

Aku sudah bersiap turun tadi. Karna aku ada janji ke taman bermain bersama Jongin sekarang.

"Anniyo. Oh kau sudah siap ? ppali turun. Temanmu yang bernama Jongin menunggumu dibawah."

Eomma tersenyum mencurigakan. Eumm kenapa dengan eomma ?

"Ne eomma. Ini juga aku akan menemuinya. Aku pergi dulu ne eomma." Aku mencium pipi eommaku lalu beranjak menuju kebawah menemui Jongin yang sudah menunggu.

"Arraseo. Jangan pulang terlalu larut eoh."

"Ne eomma" Aku menjawab sedikit berteriak karna jarakku yang semakin menjauh dari kamar. Tempat eommaku berada.

.

.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu Jongin" Aku memasang wajah menyesal pada jongin

"Gwaenchanna. Kajja kita berangkat" Ia memegang tanganku lalu menarikku untuk keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumahku. Aku tidak terkejut bila jongin memegang tanganku. Itu hal yang sudah biasa untukku.

Mobil Jongin

Aku memasang sefty belt ku tapi tiba-tiba aku terkejut saat jongin berkata

"Kau cantik hari ini"

Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi ? apa dia sedang merayuku ?

"Ne ?" aku mencoba menegaskan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Wae ? aku hanya membaca twit jimin. Teman sekelasku" Pipiku memerah karna merasa malu karna terlalu percaya diri. Haish memalukan.

"ohh" aku hanya ber oh ria sambil menutupi rona merah dipipiku sebisa mungkin.

"Bhahahaaa wajahmu aneh Lyn. Jiahahaa biar kutebak, pasti kau berfikir aku merayumu begitu ? Iyakan ? Hahaa" Jongin tertawa lepas akibat melihat muka gugupku. Aish ini sungguh menyebalkan

"Kyaaak ! Anniyo ! Siapa juga yang mau kau rayu eoh ? Berhenti tertawa sebelum tanganku melayang dikepalamu nanti" Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"Hahaa arra arra. Jangan terlalu serius. Kkk~"

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Jongin selalu tertawa karna hal-hal yang dikatakan jongin. Jongin memang selalu bisa membuatku tetawa dalam keadaan apapun. Sekalipun itu saat aku berada di titik sangat merindukan seorang Lee Donghae. Kekasihku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dia saat ini apa masih di Amerika atau dimana. Dia bagai hilang tertelan bumi setelah terakhir kali aku melihatnya di bandara saat itu.

Taman Bermain

"Woaah aku mau memainkan semuanya ! rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ketempat seperti ini" Aku tersenyum senang pada Jongin yang disebelahku saat ini.

"Kau ini. Seperti anak kecil saja" Jongin memasang wajah mencibir padaku. Aish menjengkelkan

"Biarin aja. Weee.." Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

"Haish. Baiklah kalo gitu kita mulai dari Roller coaster. Eothae ? kau berani ?"

"Arra. Siapa takut. Kajja" Aku menarik tangannya menuju tempat roller coaster.

.

.

Aku sudah terduduk lemas. Setelah memainkan semua permainan disini. Hiufff melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Woaaahhhhh menyenangkan !" Aku tersenyum lebar sambil meregangkan ototku ditempat duduk di slah satu café di taman bermain ini.

"Kkk~ apa semenyenangkan itu ? Hahaa baguslah aku senang melihatmu tersenyum lebar dan lepas seperti itu" Jongin menaruh makanan yang sudah aku dan Jongin pesan tadi.

"Kkk~ tentu saja ini menyenangkan Jongin. Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi eoh." Aku menggigit burger yang sudah ada didepanku. Aku lapar hehee

"Arraseo. Nanti kita pasti akan kembali kesini"

Beberapa menit aku dan jongin sibuk dengan makanan kita masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya suara bass Jongin memecah keheningan kita.

"Lyn-ah"

"Ne ?" Aku menatap matanya

"eum.. Aku.. aku..eum.."

"Hei ! bicara yang benar jongin-ah. Jangan sepotong-sepotong" Sergahku karna tidak sabar kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakana padaku. Karna terlihat jelas kegugupan diwajah Jongin saat ini.

"Aku.. Kurasa aku mencintaimu Lyn. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Lyn"

DEG !

Pandanganku lurus melihat pada mata Jongin. Aku shock mendengar pengakuan cinta darinya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan ini. Bagaimana mungkin jongin mencintaiku ? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu jawab sekarang. Kau boleh jawab kapanpun kau mau. Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

"aah sudah malam. Ayo pulang" Aku berdiri lalu beranjak menuju mobil jongin disebrang sana. Tanpa merespon sedikitpun mengenai pengakuan cintanya. Entalah, rasanya aku tidak mau membahas itu sekarang. Dan ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Jongin pov.

"Lyn-ah"

"Ne ?" Dia menatap mataku. Ini sungguh membuatku gugup setengah mati

"eum.. Aku.. aku..eum.." Aish kenapa mengatakan ini begitu sulit. Kau payah Kim Jongin !

"Hei ! bicara yang benar jongin-ah. Jangan sepotong-sepotong"

Baiklah. Tarik nafas…

"Aku.. Kurasa aku mencintaimu Lyn. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Lyn"

Rasanya pasokan oksigenku hilang detik ini juga setelah mengatakannya. Kira-kira apa pendapatnya ? Apa dia juga mencintaiku ? atau dia hanya menganggapku teman ? Berbagai macam kemungkinan muncul diotakku.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Lyn. Kurasa dia kaget mendengar apa yang aku katakana tadi. Baiklah mungkin dia tidak akan member jawaban untukku saat ini. Kim Jongin kau harus bersabar ! Fighting !

"Kau tidak perlu jawab sekarang. Kau boleh jawab kapanpun kau mau. Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

Ia masih tidak member tanggapa apapun tentang pengakuanku tadi. Apa dia marah karna aku mencintainya ?

"aah sudah malam. Ayo pulang" Dia langsung beranjak pergi menuju mobilku.

Sepertinya ini pertanda buruk. Aish sudahlah mungkin Lyn hanya terkejut dan semoga saja besok atau lusa atau kapanpun itu dia akan memberi jawaban yang aku harapkan. Kumohon wujudkan impianku Tuhan.

Author pov.

Keheningan menyeruak didalam mobil jongin. Tidak ada yang mau memulai memeca keheningan ini. Baik jongin ataupun Lyn sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang ada didalam fikiran mereka. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Lyn. Akhirnya suara bass jongin memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak tadi.

"Jja sudah sampai" Jongin menatap Lyn sambil tersenyum.

Lyn melepas sefty belt nya lalu berkata "Gomawo" hanya kata itu. Lalu Lyn keluar dari mobil dan langsung memasuki rumahnya.

Betapa sakitnya hati jongin saat dia sama sekali tidak melihat senyum dari wajah Lyn.

"Kurasa aku salah menentukan waktu. Gwaenchanna masih ada harapan. Toh dia belum menjawab apapun" Seulas senyum terukir di wajah jongin. Jongin menancapkan gas mobilnya beranjak pergi menuju rumahnya.

Sedangkan dilain tempat. Didalam rumah Lyn..

Lyn membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Rasanya ia ingin langsung berbaring dikamarnya dan menutup matanya agar bisa melupakan peristiwa di café tadi. Entah apa yang membuat Lyn sangat ingin melupakan hal tadi. Mungkin alasannya berhubungan dengan Donghae yang masih berstatus namja chingu nya hingga detik ini. Namun baru saja Lyn hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketangga hendak kekamarnya. Tiba-tiba eommanya datang lalu bertanya

"Lyn-ah bagaimana tadi ? apa menyenangkan ?" eomma Lyn tersenyum penuh harap

"eumm" Lyn hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Sungguh rasanya Lyn tidak ingin membahas mengenai hari ini. Itu membuatnya emosi.

"Apa kau sudah berkencan dengannya ? apa kau mencintainya ? apa dia mencintaimu ? ayolaah ceritakan pada eomma" Nyonya Choi sungguh berharap jongin bisa menjadi kekasih dari putrinya. Agar Lyn bisa melupakan donghae. Ny. Choi ingin Lyn menjadi Lyn yang dulu. Lyn yang selalu menceritakan semua padanya. Ny. Choi hanya takut Donghae tidak akan pernah kembali atau mungkin Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih di Amerika sana. Ia tidak ingin Lyn terluka.

Sorot mata Lyn penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan atas apa yang sudah eommanya katakana padanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin eomma berkata seperti itu padaku ? Bukankah eomma tahu sendiri aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Lee Donghae ! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mungkin menggantikan dia dengan Jongin. Jongin hanya sekedar teman biasaku. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. AKU HANYA MENCINTAI LEE DONGHAE ! Apa eomma tidak mengerti ?! Aku..Aku.. Aku akan terus menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali. Hiks…Hikss…"

Air mata jatuh bercucuran dari kedua mata Lyn. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan eommanya yang selalu menyinggung masalah kekasih baru. Lyn sudah tidak kuasa menahan amarah dan kesalnya pada eomma. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis ini karna rasa rindu yang selalu menusuk hatinya kapan saja jika ia merindukan sosok seorang Lee Donghae. Lyn sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menahan sesak.

Lyn terduduk. Ia tidak bisa lagi berdiri. Dadanya sesak sekali.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku hiks.. tidak bisa lagi mencintai seseorang selain Donghae. Hiks.. mengertilah eomma..hiks..Aku bahkan lupa untuk mencintai seseorang selain dia. Hiks..aku..hiks..hiks.." Lyn tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan. Terlalu rumit jika dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Ny. Choi memeluk putrinya erat. Ia merasa bersalah pada Lyn. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan perkataannya. Ny. Choi tidak bermaksud membuat Lyn menjadi sesakit ini karna kata-katanya selama ini menyangkut kekasih. Ia hampir saja melupakan donghae yang notabend nya adalah namja chingu Lyn.

"Mianhae Lyn-ah. Mianhaeyo.. eomma tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Eomma berjanji tidak akan membahas apapun lagi mengenai jongin atau namja lainnya. Eomma minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi. Mianhaeyo"

Lyn masih saja menangis dipelukan eommanya. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak yang selalu mengganggunya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Pagi ini mendung tidak seperti biasanya. Langit pagi ini seperti mencerminkan hati seorang yeoja cantik yang masih terpejam dari tidurnya. Sisa airmata sangat jelas tertera di sekitar pipinya. Matanya sedikit sembab akibat tangisnya semalam. Yeoja itu tak lain tak bukan adala Choi Lyn.

Lyn mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Matanya mengitari kamarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada bingkai foto yang terpajang indah dimejanya. Ia menatap dalam foto itu, ia tersenyum lalu meneteskan air mata kembali setelah sekian lama memandangi foto tersebut. Foto yang melukiskan kebersamaannya dengan Donghae dulu.

"Apa menurutmu aku bodoh Lee Donghae ?" Ia mengambil bingkai foto tersebut. Air mata menetes di bingkai foto itu.

"Yaah kau mungkin menganggapku bodohkan ? haha.. yah aku bodoh telah menunggumu selama ini. Tapi..hiks..aku..hiks..hiks…. Bogoshipeo hae-ya. Aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti menunggumu. Hiks…Aku harus berbuat apa ? Jawab aku Donghae..Hiks.."

Lyn memeluk bingkai itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapapun iba melihat keadaan Lyn saat ini. Perasaan Lyn terombang-ambing saat ini. Ia sungguh sudah sampai dititik dimana ia sangat sangat merindukan Donghae.

"_Kekuatan cinta bahkan bisa membuatku kuat menghadapi semuanya…"_

2 years later

"Pokoknya kau harus mentraktir kita Lyn. Bagaimana kalo kita ke tempat biasa kita makan ? eothae ? Tapi kau yang harus traktir aku dan Jongchi" Hyeri berseru sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes temanku yang satu ini selalu bisa membuatku luluh dengan ekspresi muka yang seperti tadi. Kkk~

"Setuju-setuju. Kau harus mentraktir apapun yang aku dan Hyebo mau. Kau kan ulang tahun hari ini. Hehee" Jongin ikut menanggapi kalimat hyeri.

"Arraseo. Untuk hari ini aku akan merelakan isi dompetku melayang dengan cuma-cuma."

"Yeeaahh ! Itu baru Choi Lyn. Hehee" Hyeri dan Jongin bertos ria seakan mendapat lotre. Hahaa..

Aku, Hyeri dan Jongin pergi menuju salah satu tempat kita makan bersama disebuah department store. Ah iyh, aku dan jongin akhirnya bisa menjadi akrab lagi setelah hampir 1 bulan kita, bukan lebih tepatnya aku menjauh darinya. Pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan semuanya pada jongin. Jongin mengerti dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu lagi semenjak saat itu. Dia hanya berkata "Baiklah aku mengerti. Lagi pula akan jauh menyenangkan bila kita terus berteman. Tapi ingatlah satu hal kapanpun kau butuh aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu". Aku beruntung mempunyai teman baik seperti Jongin dan Hyeri yang selalu menguatkanku bila aku terpuruk.

Hari ini umurku bertambah satu tahun menjadi 23 tahun. Rasanya aku semakin tua saja Kkk~ Tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa bernafas hingga detik ini. Ah iyh aku juga sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan aku juga sudah mulai merambah dunia model international. Itu kebanggaan tersendiri untukku. Aku cukup puas dengan yang sudah aku capai saat ini. Hyeri juga sudah sukses dengan design pakaiannya yang sudah mulai dikenal oleh dunia international. Jongin sudah sangat terkenal didunia hiburan. Dia menjadi penyanyi sekaligus pemain drama. Sedangkan mengenai Lee Donghae, aku tentu masih mencintainya. Namun, aku tidak terlalu berharap akan kedatangannya kembali ke Korea. Aku sudah mulai berfikir secara rasional, Aku mulai berfikir jika donghae nanti tidak akan pernah kembali aku tetap akan menjalankan kehidupanku tanpa dirinya.

"Woaah banyak sekali makanannya. Hehee aku tidak sabar memakan semua ini." Jongin dan Hyeri berseru hampir dengan makna yang sama.

"Makanlah selagi aku berbaik hati pada kalian"

"Tentu. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah memakannya. Lihatlah.." Hyeri berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"ah Lyn-ah kau harus make a wish dulu sebelum makan. Ayo lakukan" Ujar jongin padaku.

"Arraseo. Aku akan melakukannya"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggenggam tanganku sendiri didepan dadaku. "Ya Tuhan, aku mohon di umurku yang ke 23 ini aku selalu diberi kesehatan agar aku bisa bekerja dengan baik saat pemotretan dan…. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku berdo'a dan berharap agar Donghae kembali lagi. Jika kali ini tidak terkabul aku akan merelakannya dan berhenti menunggunya. Kabulkanlah do'aku Tuhan" Aku membuka mataku kembali setelah mengucapkan harapanku pada Tuhan.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo makan." Aku tersenyum pada kedua sahabatku ini.

Seperti biasa kita tertawa lepas jika sudah berkumpul seperti sekarang. Menyenangkan.

Saat ini kita sedang memakan ice cream sambil terus berjalan hendak keluar dari department store menuju mobil Jongin. Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu ku rindukan saat ini tepat berada di pintu masuk dan keluar department store ini.

Aku diam membeku ditempatku saat ini. Tubuhku bagai terkunci saat melihatnya. Telingaku tuli bahkan saat Jongin dan Hyeri mengguncangkan tubuhku sambil berteriak memanggil namaku. Namun aku tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Mata kita bertemu. Kita seolah terkunci di atmosfer berbeda saat ini. Mataku berkaca-kaca dan pada akhirnya aku tidak lagi kuasa untuk membendung air mataku. Satu tetes air bening meluncur bebas dipipiku. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku kelu dan seluruh badanku seperti lumpuh, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Donghae.." Akirnya hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Aku bisa melihat jelas mata Donghae berair. Senyum perlahan terukir diwajahnya. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi dan berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat.

"Lyn.." Namaku terdengar jelas disebut olehnya. Suaranya yang selalu kurindukan akhirnya bisa kudengar saat ini. Apa ini halusinasiku saja ? Tapi ini begitu nyata

Aku hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan darinya. Aku hanya bisa terus menangis. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis, air mata ini jatuh begitu saja saat melihatnya. Donghae melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahuku sambil melihat mataku dalam. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipiku.

"Bogoshippeoyo Lyn. Jeongmal bogoshippeo.." Air mata kini mulai jatuh dari mata donghae.

Setelah sekian detik aku baru tersadar ini bukan halusinasi yang sering aku alami sebelumnya. Ini nyata. Tanpa menjawab ungkapan rindunya aku langsung memeluknya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang miliknya yang sungguh sangat-sangat aku rindukan setelah 5 tahun lebih aku tidak bersandar didada ini.

"Mianhae Lyn-ah… Mianhae… Aku sudah membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo. Saranghae Choi Lyn" Ia balas memelukku erat.

Aku melepas pelukanku lalu menatap kedua mata yang selalu aku rindukan. Aku tersenyum karna penantianku tidak sia-sia selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Semuanya terbalaskan hari ini.

"Nan jeongmal bogoshippeoyo Lee Doghae. Jeongmal Bogoshippeo my fishy. Saranghae my fishy hae.." Aku memeluknya kembali setelah mengatakan rasa rinduku padanya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku memeluknya erat, aku tidak mau dia pergi lagi dari hidupku. Tidak.

"Nado Bogoshippeo Darling.. Nado saranghae my lovely Lyn.."

Author pov.

Di lain sisi, Hyeri menangis terharu melihat donghae dan lyn pada akhirnya dipertemukan kembali. Itu artinya penantian sahabatnya tidak sia-sia. Sedangkan jongin ? dia hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya berada. Ada sayatan yang begitu menyakitkan menggores hatinya, perasaannya.

Hyeri menatap jongin yang menampakan ekspresi wajah yang menurutnya memperhatikan. Hyeri tau bagaimana perasaan jongin saat ini. Walau memang mereka sering bertengkar layaknya anak kecil tapi sesungguhnya hyeri jauh lebih mengerti jongin dari siapapun. Ia bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui perasaan jongin pada lyn.

Hyeri menggenggam tangan jongin erat. Jongin menatap mata hyeri. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Hyeri menarik tangan jongin menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kajja jongin. Untuk kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream coklat" hyeri terus menarik jongin menjauh dari tempat itu. Tujuannya kali ini ke toko ice cream di seberang sana.

"Lepaskan-" Jongin menghempaskan tangannya. Hyeri terkejut lalu menatap jongin prihatin

"Cih. Ini meyedihkan. Kau fikir aku butuh belas kasihanmu itu hah ?!" Jongin menaikan suaranya, ia ingin melampiaskan semua rasa sesak didadanya saat ini.

"Jo..jongin. bukan begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Membiarkanmu disana hanya akan membuat dirimu tersiksa. Jadi-" belum sempat hyeri menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jongin berkata

"Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku ? kau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah merasakan apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Jadi jangan sok tau tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Jangan campuri kehidupanku !" Jongin pergi meninggalkan hyeri begitu saja.

Hyeri hanya bisa melihat punggung jongin yang terus menjauh dari tubuhnya saat ini. Ia bergumam dalam hati

"Kau bilang aku tidak pernah merasakannya ? bahkan saat ini aku jauh lebih merasakan sesak didadaku daripada apa yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sakitku jongin."

Disinilah mereka, ditempat dimana mereka banyak mengukir kenangan saat masa sma dulu. Restaurant H&amp;G. Lyn menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yang sangat ia rindukan selama 5 tahun lebih. Bau feromon yang memancar dari tubuh sang namja yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangan donghae berada dipinggangnya memperketat jarak diantara mereka sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang tangan Lyn erat sesekali mengelus rambut Lyn yang harumnya selalu khas seperti ini, tidak pernah berubah.

"Darling" donghae memegang dagu Lyn membuat mereka bertatapan

"ne ?" Lyn bangkit dari sandarannya

"Mianhae eoh ? aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menemuimu terlebih dahulu" mengelus tangan Lyn adalah hal yang terlalu menyenangkan baginya saat ini.

"kau sangat jahat Lee Donghae ! aku bahkan sempat berfikir untuk membencimu. Terlalu menyakitkan kau tau ?" Bibirnya mengerucut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari donghae.

"mwo ? membenci ? yaa..yaa.. andwae ! jangan seperti itu, kau boleh marah padaku tapi tidak untuk membenci apalagi kalau kau sampai berfikir untuk meninggalkanku. Heishh membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku sesak nafas." Donghae mulai merengek dan mencoba membuat Lyn memandang matanya kembali.

"heish.. mana bisa aku tidak membencimu eoh ? kau bahkan pergi sangat lama dan sama sekali tidak pernah member kabar padaku" ucap Lyn ketus

"Darlingggg… Jeball jangan seperti itu. Buktinya sekarang aku kembali dan tetap ada disisimu. Jeball minhae darling.." muka donghae memelas

"Whahahahaaaaaa…." Lyn tertawa sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri

"yak Yakk ! kenapa kau tertawa ? apa yang lucu ?" donghae mulai kesal di tertawakan oleh kekasihnya itu

"Hahahaaa aigoo my fishy terlihat menggemaskan saat memohon. Hahahaa.." Lyn masih tetap tertawa menyisakan garis matanya.

"Aish. Menyebalkan" melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan diri dari Lyn. Itulah posisi donghae saat ini, terlihat sangat kesal dan tetap ada rasa khawatir dengan perkataan lyn yang katanya membencinya.

"Haaah.. oppa, lihat aku" Lyn menarik tangan donghae. Donghae menurut dan menatap Lyn

"Dengar eoh. Saat kau pergi aku memang sempat membencimu. Bagaimana tidak ? kita bahkan belum bertemu sebelum kau pergi kau hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan padaku. Keundae.. rasa cintaku padamu sepertinya sudah melebihi batas wajar. Rasa cintaku padamu menghilangkan rasa benci yang bahkan mungkin itu bukan rasa benci melainkan kecewa. Aku menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pernah perpaling darimu. Percayalah. Aku mencintaimu sangat. Aku benci kamu. Tapi benci disini adalah 'benar benar mencintaimu' kau perlu tau itu my fishy baby" tangan lyn memegang pipi donghae.

Donghae tercengang dengan kata-kata Lyn yang sepanjang itu. Donghae memeluk erat Lyn, ia memang tidak pernah salah mencintainya selama ini.

"Ayo menikah" ucap donghae. Sorot matanya sangat serius menatap mata Lyn.

Mata Lyn berkaca-kaca mendengar kekasihnya melamarnya secara mendadak. Lyn hanya memeluk donghae tanpa menjawab.

"Will you marry me darling ?" tanya donghae—Lagi—

"Yes I will honey" jawab Lyn.

Jongin semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan setelah kembalinya Donghae ke Korea. Ia belum siap menerima rasa sakit—Lagi— .

Tok tok

Kamar jongin diketuk. Yahh sudah 3 hari ia mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Jongin ! buka pintunya !" ujar Hyeri.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Hyeri ! aku ingin sendiri" ujar jongin dingin tanpa membuka satu sentipun pntu kamarnya.

"Cih ! kau kekanak-kanakan sekali ! buka pintunya. Aku hanya ingin memberi undangan pernikahan Lyn dan Donghae padamu. Pernikahannya 4 hari lagi. Kau harus datang sebagai sahabat untuknya ! kau harus datang ! fikirkan perasaan Lyn jika kau tidak datang. Ia pasti akan merasa bersalah padamu. Aku tidak mau pernikahan sahabatku gagal hanya karna kau tidak datang." Hyeri mengeluarkan air matanya mengingat cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan jau lebih tragis dibandingkan jongin.

DEG

Hati jongin semakin perih mendengar kata pernikahan. Lyn akan menikah ? Tuhan ini terlalu cepat. Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Itu terlalu sesak untukku. Pergilah !" usir jongin pada hyeri.

"YAAK ! KIM JONGIN MICHI ! KAU FIKIR HANYA KAU YANG TERLUKA ?! KAU HANYA MELIHAT LYN TANPA MELIHAT SEKITAR ! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN INI SEMUA ! AKU LELAH ! TERLALU MENYAKITKAN ! MENCINTAI SEORANG KIM JONGIN YANG GILA TERLALU MEMBUAT LUKA DALAM. AKU MEMBENCIMU !" Hyeri sudah tak kuasa menahan sesak didalam hatinya.

Ia menangis sejadinya lalu lari meniggalkan rumah jongin. Bahkan ibu jongin yang bertanyapun tidak ia gubris. Dadanya seperti tertimpa beban yang sangat berat hingga ia sulit bernafas. Sedangkan jongin yang mendengar seketika shock mendengar pengakuan hyeri barusan. Mana mungkin hyeri yang setiap hari bertengkar denganku mencintaiku ? pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Tapi jika memang benar, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk hyeri ? aku sungguh jahat. Ucapnya dalam hati—Lagi—

"AAARRRGGHHHH !" Jongin berteriak melampiaskan semuanya

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan sepanjang hidup oleh sepasang pengantin yang kini sedang mengikrarkan janji suci didepan pendeta dan seluruh tamu undangan yang datang. Pengantin wanita yang terbalut oleh wedding dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan menjuntai di altar. Pengantin pria yang gagah mengenakan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan pengantin wanita. Terlihat sangat cocok bak pangeran dan putri dari dunia dongeng.

Donghae membuka penutup wajah Lyn. Tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka sedikit melumat. Tontonan itu disoraki seluruh tamu undangan yang ikut berbahagia karna sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya menjadi sepasang suami istri yang akan menjalani lika-liku hidup bersama nantinya.

Dari kejauhan, Jongin menatap mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Namun yang jelas senyum bertengger di wajahnya. Ia senang melihat Lyn bahagia. Melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Kini ia sadar, ada yang lebih mencintainya dibandingkan ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja jongin yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Jongin menatap hyeri yang duduk tepat disebelahnya lalu tersenyum.

"_Terkadang kita terlalu sibuk mencari-cari yang terlalu jauh dan sulit kita gapai. Tanpa sadar kita menghiraukan permata yang ada didekat kita"_

Donghae pov.

Setelah rangkaian resepsi yang melelahkan. Akhirnya aku serta istriku tentunya, bisa berada dikamar kami sekarang. Setelah mandi tadi ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Oh aku di acuhkan sekarang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang tidak layak pakai. Lihatlah banyak ah tidak bahkan hampir seluruh badannya terekpos dimataku. Ah shit ! adikku mulai tidak tenang didalam sana. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap padaku.

Segera saja aku menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya ganas dan penuh nafsu, tanganku terus menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman kami dan tangan kananku kini mengelus-elus pahanya yang putih dengan lembut. Ia tidak membalas ciumanku. Aku sedikit kecewa karnanya.

"Darling apa kau siap ? jika kau belum siap aku tidak akan memaksa" ujarku begitu aku menghentikan ciumanku

"Aku sudah siap honey. Aku hanya terkejut tadi" ujarnya membuatku tersenyum lalu mencium bibirnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum senang di sela-sela ciuman kami karena Lyn mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibirku, kumasukkan lidahku menerobos, mengajak lidahnya berperang. Lidah kami saling membelit. Kini tanganku tergerak menuju dadanya

"mmphh.." desahnya tertahan begitu tangan kananku meremas payudara kirinya yang terasa pas ditanganku. Bibirku turun menciumi lehernya, menjilat-jilat leher putihnya, tanganku tetap aktif meremas payudaranya

"ohh… donghaee…ahh" desahnya bebas, bibirku terus menjelajahi lehernya yang ia jenjangkan memudahkanku membuat tanda kepemilikanku disana. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa, aku tersenyum nakal padanya.

"sabar darling " ucapku lalu membuka kaos putih yang ku kenakan menyisakan boxer dengan warna putih yang masih melekat di tubuh bagian bawahku. Kemudian aku beralih meloloskan lingeri yang dipakai Lyn, membuatnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna ping saja. Kembali aku menyatukan bibirku dan bibirnya dengan tanganku yang meraba-raba punggungnya mencari pengait bra berwarna ping itu

Aku membuang kesembarang arah bra itu begitu menemukan pengaitnya dan membukanya. Bibir kami masih aktif dan lidah kami saling membelit, tangan kananku menumpu tubuhku dengan siku agar aku tak membebani tubuhnya, sedangkan tanganku yang satunya meremas payudaranya yang tak terhalang apapun, bibirku kini turun menuju lehernya menciumnya dan menghisapnya. Bibirku terus turun hingga batas dadanya, aku menelan ludahku susah payah begitu melihat payudaranya yang cukup menantang. "ngghhh..honey…ahhh" desah Hyunmi begitu lidahku menjilati nipple imutnya yang kini menegang

"ahh oppahhh je..bhaall ohhh" desahnya begitu sexy di telingaku, aku terus menjilati nipple-nya dengan jari-jariku yang kini menggesek vagina-nya dari luar celana dalam yang ia pakai

Lyn Pov

Mataku terpejam, aku menggigit bibirku sendiri mendapat kenikmatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan, Donghae terus menghisap nipple-ku dengan lidahnya dan jari-jari tangannya yang kini menekan-nekan vaginaku

"ouh.. jinjja oppaah.. ini..eunghh" desahku tak karuan, donghae benar-benar menyiksaku

"ohh yahh honey..eumh.. disitu" desahku ketika my fishy kini melahap payudaraku, mengemutnya seperti bayi bahkan kini ia menghisap kuat payudaraku, ohh ini benar-benar nikmat. Tangannya telah beralih dari vaginaku menuju payudaraku yang satunya, meremasnya lembut namun tak lama karena setelah itu remasannya berubah menjadi kuat dan dan sedikit kasar. Donghae oppa menghentikan kegiatannya, mengecup bibirku singkat kemudian menatapku dalam

"Saranghae Darling…." Ujarnya. kemudian donghae oppa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah vagina-ku

"just do it oppa. Nado saranghae" ujarku dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat permainannya. donghae meloloskan celana dalamku, ia menatap tajam kearah vaginaku, aku menutupi vaginaku dengan tangan karena malu. Ah pipiku pasti sudah memerah saat ini. Donghae menatapku lembut dan berkata

"don't be shy babe.." ujarnya lembut sembari mengecup keningku lama dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya terus turun mengecup puncak hidungku dan terus turun hingga bibir kami bertemu kembali dan saling melumat, tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku yang menutupi vaginaku. Ciumannya turun lagi menuju leher, dadaku

"eunghh.. shh.." aku mendesah kembali saat ia mengecup kedua nipple-ku bergantian, bibirnya turun mengecupi perutku hingga akhirnya wajahnya berada di depan vaginaku

"aaahhh….oppaaahhh.." aku melenguh nikmat saat bibirnya menyapu bibir vaginaku, perlakuan lidahnya benar-benar membuatku gila

"ouhngh.." desahku begitu aku merasakan lidahnya mencoba menerobos liang vaginaku. Aku meremas rambutnya agar ia lebih dalam memainkan vaginaku. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya disana hingga rasanya ingin meledak

"ahh oppahh..akuhhh..eungh..mau..ke..keluarhhng…" ujarku susah payah akibat kenikmatan ini

"keluar..mmph..kan saja mphh..darlinghh.." ujarnya disela kesibukannya di vaginaku. Vaginaku berkedut-kedut hebat karnanya.

"aaaahhhhh….." aku mendesah lega ketika aku mengeluarkan cairan dari vaginaku, rasanya begitu melegakan, aku dapat merasakan sapuan lidahnya di vaginaku, Donghae oppa menjilat habis cairan yang kukeluarkan tadi tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Donghae kembali mencium bibirku lalu melumatnya dalam. sedetik kemudian kudorong tubuh kekarnya kearah samping membuatnya terbaring dan aku berada diatasnya, duduk di perutnya membuat vaginaku yang tak terhalangi kain sedikitpun bersentuhan langsung dengan perut ber ABS miliknya. Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya untuk menyatukan kembali bibir kami, namun ia menahan tubuhku.

"Manjakan milikku darling" ucapnya setelah aku melepaskan ciuman panasku tadi. Baiklah aku akan menurutinya. Aku melempar boxernya yang sudah kuloloskan dari tubuhnya menyisakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan sesuatu di dalamnya yang mengembung besar.

"ueunghhh Lyn-ahhh.." pekik Donghae oppa begitu aku menyentuh miliknya di balik celana dalam yang dia pakai. Kusentuh kembali miliknya dan mataku tak lepas malihat ekspresinya yang begitu menahan nafsu birahinya, tampan dan terlihat sexy.

"nghh…jebaall.. jangan.. pemain..kan..eungh..aku..darlinghhh" desah Hyunseung oppa begitu tangan kananku tak henti-hentinya menekan-nekan miliknya yang kini semakin membesar. Kuloloskan celana dalam abu-abunya itu dan menyembullah juniornya yang sejak tadi mendesak ingin di bebaskan.

"its so big honey" gumamku menatap miliknya kaget

"manjakan dia honey" pintanya. Kukecup ujung miliknya lama, kemudian bibirku tergerak untuk mengecup bagian miliknya yang lain

"eunghhh..yeaah..ohhh.." desah Donghae oppa, kulihat ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan desahan tak karuan

"suck it darlinghh…yeahhh..there..ungh.." Tangannya menekan-nekan kepalaku. Kumasukkan miliknya yang besar itu kedalam mulutku, memainkan lidahku di ujung miliknya, aku menemukan sebuah lubang kecil disana, kujilati miliknya bahkan kuhisap.

"ohh more darling.. Ohh…yeahhh..terussh..ashhouhhh" desahnya, kukeluar masukkan miliknya di mulutku, miliknya semakin keras dan urat-urat kemaluannya-pun mulai tampak

"I'm comiiing darling…aarghhhhhhh" lenguhnya begitu mengeluarkan cairan sperma di mulutku, dengan susah payah aku menelannya.

Donghae oppa kembali menindihku, bibirnya kembali menyusuri payudaraku memainkan bibirnya disana.

"Ini akan sakit. Bertahanlah, kau bisa melampiaskan kesakitanmu padaku okey ?" aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi donghae.

"ngghhh oppaahh" desahku begitu merasakan miliknya menggesek permukaan vaginaku

"arghhh…" teriakku begitu benda tumpul itu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam vaginaku, sakit dan perih yang kurasakan

"Appo…! shh" air mataku menetes ketika milik donghae oppa berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, ini benar-benar sakit, miliknya serasa membelah tubuhku

"Mianhae. Tahanlah, hanya sebentar darling" ujarnya lembut kemudian ia melumat bibirku, mengalihkan rasa sakitku. tangisku mulai mereda, dan rasa sakit di vaginaku mulai berkurang.

"awhhh..eunghh" donghae oppa mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya, membuat rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu

"apahhh..masih sakit darlinghhhh.." tanyanya, terdengar sedikit khawatir namun yang terdengar lebih dominan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya

"anniyo..opppahhh" jawabku sembari mendesah nikmat. Semakin lama genjotannya semakin kuat dan cepat hingga tubuhku ikut tergerak akibat genjotannya

"ouhhh..darling..hhh you're so tight..sshh" desahnya yang terus meng in-out miliknya di vaginaku semakin cepat sesuai keinginanku

"aahh..kuuh..mau..kel..uarrhhhh oppaaahhh" vaginaku terasa berkedut-kedut hebat dibawah sana

"together darlinghh.." genjotannya semakin cepat. Miliknya semakin membesar didalam sana.

"sekarang ! aarrrrghhhhhhhh !"

"Arrrghsshhhhhhhhhhhhh !" desah kami berdua setelah pelepasan barusan.

Donghae berbaring diatasku. Kepalanya berada tepat diatas payudaraku. Nafas kami terengah-engah akibat pelepasan pertama kita. Donghae beralih berbaring disampingku, memelukku pinggangku erat. Menatapku dalam.

"Gomawo darling. Saranghae." Ia mengecup keningku lama.

"Cheonma honey. Nado saranghae my fishy honey" aku memeluknya.

Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi membuka. Kantuk menyerangku. Aku tertidur dipelukan orang yang selalu aku cintai.

_Tidak pernah ada penantian yang sia-sia. Itu menurutku.._

THE END~


End file.
